Cheated
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Emma regrets marrying Carl but when she finds out something about him that she would never have thought possible she regrets her decision of marrying Carl even more. Sorry about the horrible summary!


It had been about eight months since Emma and Carl had been married and lately she was feeling a little guilty and a little neglected at the same time. It had been the fourth time this month that Carl had canceled his plans with Emma; He always had some new excuse too. It always had something to do with him staying late at the office.

She always thought that was a bit strange because what could you possibly be doing at a dentist office late at night when it closes at six pm? She didn't really mind the alone time though because it allowed her some time to think about what she really wanted and what she really wanted was one man by the name of Will Shuester. She constantly thought about him; she just couldn't stop and at first she felt guilty since she was married; but when Carl started canceling dates and stopped paying attention to her is when She had given up on this marriage. Will and her hadn't talked very much but they still had a friendly conversation every once in a while but they used to be best friends and she missed that. She knew it was her fault but what was she supposed to do?

After a while of sitting alone and thinking she decided to take a trip down to Will's office. It was his prep period so they would be able to talk for a few.

When Emma got to the door she paused for a second and breathed in deeply, she opened the door gently and put a smile on her face.

Will looked up from his desk and showed Emma his signature smile but you could tell that inside he was broken and hurt. All she wanted to do was make all of his pains go away.

"Hey, Will. How have you been? We haven't really talked in a while." Emma said

"I've been doing alright Emma. It's just been hard….y'know?"

"Well, I see. Listen how about we go out for some drinks tonight, just me and you?"

When he heard those last two words his face lit up

"Sure Emma. That would be great. I'll see you at 7 then?" he asked

"7 it is. See you then; Will." She smiled proudly.

The rest of the day had gone by very quickly for Emma. She was out the door and headed to her condo a soon as the bell rang that day. She wanted to make herself look good for Will. No; she needed to make herself look good for Will.

It took her a while to find the perfect outfit but she decided to go with a simple red dress with a dragonfly broche. She curled her hair and put the finishing touches on her makeup and she was ready to go at six thirty.

He pulled up in her driveway around six forty-five; He was early. He leaped for the door and was greeted by a smiling Emma standing in the doorway.

"Wow Emma, you look great." He said with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Will." She blushed.

They talked the whole way to the bar which was about a ten minute drive. When they got to the bar they took their seats and were quickly taken care of. They order there food and drinks and after about five minutes they were settled into the booth talking like they were best friends again. Emma was finally happy.

"Emma, are you happy?" Will suddenly started getting quieter and he asked.

She was surprised by his question but she sighed and she finally let out a

"No. Will, I'm not happy in the least bit. I made a huge mistake by marrying Carl and I should have realized it a long time ago but you hurt me and all I wanted to do was make you feel as bad as I did…" Will was almost crying when suddenly he got up. He pulled Emma up from the booth with him and he slowly crept behind other booths. He stood in the main aisle of the bar with his mouth hanging opened and he slowly pointed to a man wearing all black with Terri, Will's ex-wife, hanging on him kissing him passionately.

He slowly spoke…

"Emma. I-is that C-carl?"

She looked to where he was pointing and her mouth dropped open at the sight. She stood there for about a minute with Will staring at her before she started walking angrily towards the couple.

She stood behind Terri and tapped her shoulder

"Excuse me?"

Terri didn't realize who she was until she turned around. Terri was staring at her with wide eyes when she tapped Carl on the chest and he opened his eyes. The smile that was on his face quickly changed when he saw Emma.

She was standing there with her arms crossed about ready to cry at the scene.

He began to speak when Emma held up her hand in front of his face.

"So, Carl this is why you've been canceling on me all the time? So you could come and have sex with this-this trash. Carl! We are married and I know that I won't sleep with you but I thought you loved me. I thought that you were the man that would be able to look past the fact that I was a virgin and look past the fact that I have issues…b-but I guess not. We are over Carl." She grabbed the drink he was holding from his hand and poured it all over his head getting Terri wet in the process. She yanked the ring off of her finger and threw it at him.

He tried to defend himself and say sorry but she just walked away. He didn't come after her and he didn't try to stop her. She walked angrily past Will; he followed her out the door of the bar. She sat on the bench outside bawling into his chest.

He whispered ' Em, I've never seen you so confident before. Th-that was just amazing what you did in there. But I'm so sorry that it had to happen this way. I really am."

She lifted her head up slowly and pulled him down on to her lips and after a minute or two she pulled away and whispered "I'm sorry."

He smiled "Em, you have nothing to be sorry for. That bastard cheated on you. That was the stupidest mistake he could have ever made. He lost you and he hurt you, and trust me, I know how bad it feels to lose you." He pulled her into a tighter hug.

She smiled and looked up at him

"You know Will, the whole time me and Carl were together there wasn't a second that I stopped thinking about you?"

He laughed slightly and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you" He whispered gently on to her lips.

She smiled into their kiss and pulled him closer to her body "I love you too, Will"


End file.
